Data Management and Resource Dissemination Core: this core fullfills requirements of the RFA. First, the core provides for, organizes and performs sample tracking, data integration and management of data. This functionality will be provided by a central server and web interface. The core will develop, distribute and enforce SOPs for the project. Because we expect information to come from a variety of experimental technologies the core will be essential for the efficient and successful perfonnance of the program. Second, the core will integrate the data from the different biochemical assays and establish a database, which links them to specific orfs, miRNAs, and IncRNAs. Third, the will provide resources for computationally intensive processes, and if necessary develop job scheduling and interfaces to the UNC Kure high perfonnance computing cluster. Forth, this core will provide statistical support and central QC/QA for all biochemical assays performed in this project. The core operates under good clinical laboratory practices (GLP). Lastly, the core will be responsible for timely dissemination of data and reagents to public repositories and the research community at large. We are fortunate in that UNC's department of Microbiology and Immunonology already established a dedictated facility to support genomic, screening and translational studies in Virology. This facility, (https://www.med.unc.edu/vironomlcs) will provide the physical infrastrcuture and expertise, which will be augment by new servers dedicated to this project.